Abby but more animal
by TyMikaelson1234
Summary: Part 2 of 3! Abby is made a monster by the Alpha pack. She becomes more devious. More deadly. More under Deucalion's conrol. She needs Derek's pack's help. Even if that includes help from the Argents. In this story you will experience a lot of killing by Abby. But not in her control but under the moon's and Deucalion's. Read to find out what happens. Read part 1 first.
1. Season 3, Already?

**Chapter 1: Season 3, already?**

Everything was black but I heard many voices. I snap my eyes open and am met with a man and woman. They seemed familiar. The woman injects something into the thing contected to my arm. Before I went into sleep I heard "Not too much. Deucalion needs her as well." Wait, what? Deucalion? Oh god, I'm in Season 3, already?

I thought I would go to Season 2 not 3? Wait, then those two...were...Ennis and Kali. I try to wake up and fight back but the liquid was somehow changing me or something was happening. I grip the bedsheets as I felt my eyes burning. I open my eyes and they are red (like the Alpha pack's eyes). The two werewolves were grabbing me and putting me into a wheelchair.

My eyes were open when we left the room and I saw Scott's mother looking at us and then Scott. Ennis takes on Scott while Kali takes me into the elevator and then into a van. What was weird was I am wearing the clothes I was wearing before. Everything was getting blurry and I could smell something powerful.

Where were we going?

I am picked up by two more male werewolves that I had guessed were Ethan and Aiden. I heard low grunts of pain and anger and the smell of...Deucalion. I growl and try to move my legs which aren't moving. I am then thrown into a room that felt like polished marble or stone. My vision finally clears and I see veery little but I am starting to fell overwhelmed.

Why?

Was I where I think I was? I look on the ground under me to see black linings. I follow it to see that the linings create a symbol and I see many lockers. Oh fuck, I was in the vault. I get up but hear a growl. I turn around to see two pairs of gold eyes, a man and a woman, and no windows. Let me guess that was Boyd and Cora.

They growl at me to make me bow down but I roar back and that makes them have some of sense back. I grip my head as my wolf tries to shift but can't "It's the stone" Cora says coming over to me "Abby?" "Yeah" "Who?" "My older sister" Boyd looks at me and then grips his head as well. "This stone is keeping the moonlight out, right?" "Yeah"

I start to sweat as my wolf keeps on trying to get out. I sit by a pillar as to calm down.

Why did the Alpha pack want me?

**I decided to skip to Season 3 to let you all see how Abby deals with it. _~TyMikaelson1234~_**


	2. Losing Control

**Chapter 2: Losing control**

Damn, this literally felt like hell. My wolf wanted to come out badly and I would let it. Then the vault is opened and Deucalion steps in. He motions with his head at me and I am grabbed by Kali and brought into the middle of the bank. He lets his claws extend and then thrusts them in the back of my neck. I felt my control slipping away and my wolf side taking over.

What did he want me to become?

(Abby's wolf side's p.o.v)

I open my eyes and felt that I could finally take control of Abby's body. I get up and face Deucalion. "What do you want with me so badly that you had to bring me out?" "I want you to become a part of my pack. If you do this, I'll make sure that the true Abby stays down and you take control." "Why not? It could be nice to have a change." I say smirking. "I like you better than Abby." "Why thank you." I say and then hear the door open or rather a loud bang in the vault and the counselor from the high school comes walking towards us.

She and Deucalion walk to the vault and she completes the mountain ash surrounding the inside of the vault. Then we leave to a pent house above the Argents.

This was going to be fun.

**I know it is really short but I have a good reason: A big fight is coming up in the next chap. I wanted to make that one bigger than this one. Review please! _~TyMikaelson1234~_**


End file.
